


I dreamed of you

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Post Season 7, Post-Canon, Season 8 Wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: In the midst of the war, Brienne has a dream, and then one thing leads to another.





	I dreamed of you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one more confession fic I'm inflicting upon you. I can't help it, I'm addicted to these and can't seem to have enough of them :(

_“I love you, Jaime!”_

Jaime sat up, momentarily frozen as soon as she had spoken those words. Brienne was tossing and turning, muttering incoherently in her sleep. But there was no mistaking what had she just said. It was as clear as hell. A dream, obviously, one that he could definitely guess was about him, and judging by her body language, not a good one. He could see the panic and distress on her face, her expression indicating to him that she was most likely going through a nightmare. But those words that had slipped out of her mouth… he had never expected... he couldn’t believe his ears.

_Did she just confess her love for me?_

He sat there dumbstruck and unable to react for some time, his mind refusing to think logically. When he was finally past the initial shock, he began wondering how to ease her suffering. He didn’t have to do anything, for she quietened down soon, her face once again calm, as if nothing had ever happened. Within minutes, she settled down into a peaceful slumber.

The wench had gone to sleep, but Jaime was left wide awake, confused and agitated. She had, no doubt, been dreaming about him, but did she actually mean what she said? Would she even remember it tomorrow morning? Those four simple words she had uttered in her dream had stirred up a storm inside him, a raging tempest that had been awaiting the right moment to strike him down. In just a few seconds, she had managed to kindle a fire inside him, one that had been dormant for ages, waiting to spread through him and consume him completely.

He groaned as he watched her snore softly, blissfully oblivious of the turmoil she had created in him. He was worried that he might not be able to sleep again that night. Tossing around in his bed restlessly, he lay there, impatient, waiting for the sun to rise. It was only now, upon hearing the words she had spoken in an unconscious state that the hard truth finally hit him. What an idiot he was to have never realized it earlier! It was only now that it struck him that he…

His mind full of the wench, he tried hard to force himself to sleep. He didn’t know when, but hours later, he finally drifted off, his head muddled with visions of him jumping into the pit to save her from the bear merging with those of him collapsing in her arms in the bathtub.

+++++

When Jaime woke up, it was broad daylight. Brienne was already up and nearly dressed for their morning duty. She was almost done wearing her armour, when he approached her, unable to contain himself any longer.

He decided to broach the subject without wasting any further time. “Did you sleep well last night?” He had to know if she remembered.

She frowned, and hesitated for a second. “Yes, why do you ask?” She kept trying to buckle her belt, her distraction obvious as she winced in pain, pricking her finger instead.

“Did you dream of something?”

She dropped the belt she had been struggling with and stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. “How do you--”

“You talk in your sleep, wench.” He chuckled, picking up the belt that had fallen from her hand and tossing it on the table nearby. After pausing a bit, he continued. “You said something to me last night.” He became serious again, looking at her intently and trying to gauge her expression, wanting to desperately find out if she recollected her confession or not. _If it was a confession..._

She said nothing, her face a mix of horror and embarrassment. _So, she does remember!_

“Was it a nightmare?” he probed further, ignoring her silence.

Pressing her lips together, she glanced down at her feet and nodded. “The worst nightmare ever.” The quiver in her voice was unmistakeable.

Jaime took a tentative step towards her, and when she didn’t back away, he went on, encouraged. “You can tell me,” he said gently.

Brienne swallowed and took a deep breath. “I dreamed of you,” she admitted, her eyes moist with unshed tears. “I saw that you were injured and mortally wounded, lying in my arms--” She blinked rapidly and looked away, unable to go on, as the tears she had been holding back finally rolled down her cheeks.

His heart melted at the sight of the mighty Brienne of Tarth succumbing to her emotions like any other woman would. He wanted to get past her tough exterior, to know what she felt like deep down. He wanted to get to her heart and to reach the very depths of her soul. He wanted to throw everything else aside and take her in his arms, to keep her safe and close to him, away from the white walkers and wights and every nasty human and creature that roamed the world. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine, that he was alive and well, and _they_ would be fine.

Yes, there was a possibility of a ‘ _they’_ now. But only if she wanted it too.

Brushing the stray strands of hair off her forehead, Jaime placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. “I’m very much alive, Brienne, and standing before you,” he consoled her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

She managed a weak smile, averting her eyes again. “I know it was just a dream, I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

He was yet to get an answer to the question that had been burning inside him all night. “Did you mean it?” He drew closer, his voice now so soft that it was barely audible. “Or have you decided to dismiss it as just a dream?”

“What--”

“Don’t pretend you don’t remember, wench,” he breathed, his face now dangerously close to hers. When he met her gaze, however, he got his answer. He could see it as clearly as daylight in those lovely blue eyes. At that instant, he knew that he needed no further confirmation. When he leaned in to kiss her, her eyelids fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly as she waited in anticipation for what was to come. And when his lips met hers, it was heaven! It felt as if the gods had taken pity on him and showered all their blessings on him.

When they felt that they could breathe no more, they broke the kiss. Blushing, they stood still, savouring the moment, their foreheads pressed together and their arms around each other, neither of them wanting to be the first to let go.

“I love you too, Brienne,” Jaime whispered, his lips brushing against hers again.

Blushing deeper, she gently extricated herself from his embrace. “It’s time for me to leave.” Her eyes still fixed on his, she reached out for the belt that was lying on the table.

“I can help you with that.” He made an attempt to grab it from her, his fiery gaze reflecting the deepest desires of his heart.

She backed away, a soft smile gracing her lips. “I can do it myself, Ser Jaime. If you try to help me, I don’t think either of us would be able to make it on time.” Placing a firm hand on his chest, she stopped him when he moved closer. Playfully pushing him away, she fastened the belt around her waist quickly and tried to get away from him.

“Not so fast.” He caught her hand before she could escape, eyeing her with all the passion that had been bottling up inside him for years.

“We’re already late,” she pleaded, though making no attempt to free herself. “I have to go, and so should you.”

“We’ll talk tonight, Brienne,” he said, releasing her hand reluctantly and following her to the entrance. Leaning against the wall of the tent, he watched as she walked away, a completely different woman once she had stepped out. She was once again the usual fearsome warrior as against the blushing maiden that she had gloriously transformed into in his arms. Wanting nothing more than to explore that hitherto unseen, sensitive side of her, he looked forward to the day to pass quickly and for night to come, for that was when he could be alone with her.

He was about to go back inside, when Brienne turned around. His eyes locked on to hers, he gave her a look that told her that he meant to do much more than just talk tonight, for they had years of unspoken feelings and emotions to catch up with, so much of lost time to make up for, a whole rush of pent up desire and frustration to deal with. Her shy smile in return, a sign of the silent understanding that had always been there between them, was more than enough to brighten up the rest of his day.

Unable to believe his good fortune, Jaime went back to his routine, counting his blessings and thanking the gods for the best morning he had ever had the privilege to wake up to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
